Dancing in the rain
by CharlotteEHx
Summary: Does Sonny Have Some Sort Of Stalker?


**Dancing in the Rain. One-shot. **

**I do not own Sonny with a Chance, I WISH I DID. Sonny and Chad would've been together in the 2nd show! Anyway I don't own it I just own the plot.**

It was 5:30pm on a Friday and the cast of So Random! had just finished rehearsal. Sonny was looking through the window of the prop room at Stage 2, where Mackenzie Falls is shot. There was rain hitting the window hard. It was dripping down and Sonny believed it to be a nice, relaxing sound. She was tired because of all the work in the week so she decided to take a nap.

It didn't take long for Sonny to go to sleep. The rain was nice and there was no one at the studio so she had some nice quiet time for the first time in the week. She was asleep for about 10 minutes and then she heard a loud 'MOO' coming from her phone. She let out an annoyed and very loud groan and didn't bother to answer it so she just let it go on to answer phone, not caring whether it was important or not.

She couldn't get back to sleep so she just sat up on the sofa and went on to the 'Tween Weekly' website where, to her surprise, there were a lot of pictures of her. She was laughing and wearing a blue dress. The title underneath the pictures read: **Sonny has a stalker?** _**Click here for more information.**_ She was just about to click the link when her phone 'mooed' again. She couldn't care less about who it was so just picked it up and said:

"Hello?"

"Yo Yo Yo C.D.C here"

"Chad?"

"NO!" Chad said in a very sarcastic way.

"Shut up Chad, what do you want?"

"Something."

"Something?"

"Yes, Something!"

"And that something would be?"

"Something!"

"CHAD WOULD YOU JUST TELL ME ALREADY AND STOP PLAYING GAMES! YOU WOKE ME UP FROM A VERY NICE NAP! Don't you care what other people may be doing?!"

"Sonny, I don't care that you were asleep, I don't care about what you think "Something" is. I don't care about what people do. All I care about is-" Sonny cut him off.

"Chad Dylan Cooper only cares about himself. I know I know! Now what do you want!"

"I want you to do me a favor"

"And that favor would be?"

"Nothing! I just wanted to annoy you" He smirked, even though Sonny couldn't see.

"Sonny?"

"Sonny?"

"Hello?" He obviously didn't hear the dial tone down the phone. Sonny had hung up on him when he said the word 'Nothing'

She hated him enough already, this only made it worse. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind but she was to tired to yell. Just at the moment she was going to read her article Tawni walked in. Sonny wanted to know what all this was about and wondered if Tawni had anything to do with it so she asked.

"Tawni, did you see this?" Sonny pointed to the screen aggressively. Tawni didn't seem to care. She didn't even look up from her hand.

"No, did you see this?!" She held her hand in front of Sonny's face. Sonny didn't exactly know what she was looking at.

"What?"

"ONE OF MY NAILS IS SHORTER! God Sonny, you need to pay attention."

"Sorry Tawni. Can you look up for a second to look at what I wanted to show you?"

"No" She didn't care at all. She flipped her hair, turned and walked out the prop room.

Sonny was annoyed enough with Chad, she didn't want Tawni being annoying to. She clicked on the link and it surprisingly didn't say as much all it said was: **A secret source has given us pictures of Sonny Munroe, when she doesn't know she's having a picture taken. Could Sonny Munroe have a stalker?**

Sonny wondered when this started and what the reason could be for it. The only thing she could think of was, **Chad Dylan Cooper.**

She stormed over to the set of Mackenzie Falls and interrupted the shooting of the show.

"CHAD!!!!!"

"CUT!" The director yelled. Chad stormed up to Sonny.

"What makes you think you can just come in here and interrupt everything."

"Chad, follow me."

"What?" Sonny grabbed his arm and pulled him towards a computer to show him the pictures. He couldn't help but laugh.

"You saw then"

"SO IT WAS YOU?"

"Yeah"

"Chad why were you taking secret pictures of me?"

"I was bored" He looked at Sonny then turned to walk away.

"Chad you've made people think that theres some creep following me!"

"So..."

"SO? That's all you have to say?" Sonny yelled at him.

"Pretty much" He turned and walked away.

**Sonny thoughts: **_I don't think Chad has a caring bone in his body. He doesn't care about what people will think or think about what could happen. He's so complicated!_

The next day Sonny had a look through the window at the rain, again. She walked over to the computer and checked to see if Chad had given them any more photo's.

Sonny's eye's widened as she saw what was on the page. **Secret Source Apologizes For Sonny Pictures. He Says: I feel very sorry and I know it was wrong. **She rushed towards Chad's dressing room and found him sitting at his mirror stroking his hair.

Chad saw Sonny in the reflection of his mirror and turned around to face her.

"Thank you Chad."

"What?"

"What you did."

"Oh, that. It was nothing. Chad Dylan Cooper has his moments. Even though they aren't common."

"I know. It's nice to see the soft side to you every once in a while"

**Sonny's thoughts: **_He's so nice sometimes. He really is. Look at him, playing with his hair. His hairs cute. SONNY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET THOSE THOUGHTS OUT YOUR HEAD!_

**Chad's thoughts: **_Sonny's so nice to forgive me. I didn't think she'd forgive me that quick. Why is she still standing in my door? Why am I not asking her to leave? I would of by now! She's quite cute standing there though. CHAD! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! STOP!_

Sonny was looking out his window. She decided to make conversation so she said "Quite Bad Weather Lately Aint It."

"Yeah, I hate rain"

"Why?"

"It makes my hair horrible"

"Chad, do you always have to think about your looks?"

"If you don't like rain, you obviously haven't danced in the rain"

"Excuse me?"

"Come with me" She walked over to him, grabbed his hand and ran towards the exit of the studio, with him in her grasp. She let go of him and started twirling in the rain.

"Come on Chad, it's fun"

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not twirl and especially in the rain"

"You leave me no choice then"

"What?" She ran towards him and pulled him down the steps. His hair was instantly soaked and he was actually beginning to enjoy it.

"You know what."

"What?" Sonny said. His hands were in her hands and they were twirling around in a circle.

"This is fun" Sonny was shocked at his words. "Even though my hair is ruined" Sonny laughed and stopped turning. She ran her hands through his hair and she started to get warm. Chad was looking into Sonny's eyes. She seemed to see a side to him that he never showed to anyone. A side that she liked. **Chad's thoughts: **_She's so cute, especially when she's soaked. _**Sonny's thoughts: **_Wow, he's pretty hot. His hair is so cute. _Chad's nose touched Sonny's and they looked right into each others eyes. Chad's lips gently touched Sonny's. His hands were round her back and her arms were round his neck**. Chad's thoughts: **_This is quite nice._ **Sonny's thoughts: **_What's going on here? Did CHAD DYLAN COOPER just kiss me? And still is kissing me?_

With their lips still touching Chad lifted Sonny off her feet and twirled her round and round. He put her down and they finally broke apart. Sonny hugged him then without saying anything, turned around and walked into the building. She left Chad standing there in the pouring rain. She came back out the door and said something

"**Peace out suckers!" **She held up a piece sign and Chad ran after her.

"Sonny?" She turned.

"Yes?"

"What was that? Was that kiss a joke? You don't seem to take it seriously." Without saying anything she kissed him quickly and left.__Chad's phone buzzed.

_New Message From Sonny._

_**No it wasn't a joke.**_

**What did you think?**

**REVIEW NOW!**


End file.
